The World Gone Crazy
by Dophne
Summary: Harry wasn't expecting to find himself in an alternate universe where Pansy and Nott are his best friends, Malfoy is a shy Hufflepuff, Ron is top of the year in Ravenclaw & Hermione as the bully in Slytherin. Then there is Alternate Harry who was was stuck in Harry's universe driving himself mad. Guess this is an experience they both need to realize who they truly love HPDM Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Twists beyond Twists

**A/N: Please read and review! And Follow ;) I would love that. **  
><strong>I just would like to say I don't own the original Harry Potter the characters but the different versions of all them are mine alone. :) But still the name and the Franchise are JK Rowling's. <strong>

Chapter One:

Twists Beyond Twists

Harry awoke to the sun shining through the small crack in the curtains of his four poster bed in Gryffindor tower. With a sleepy yawn Harry climbed out of bed, shuffled to the bathroom, took a quick shower, got dressed and headed to breakfast. Though before he could get to the Great Hall he bumped into someone causing them to lose the hold of their books and scrolls. Harry blinked. He then gasped as he realized that the person he bumped into was none other than Malfoy but for some reason he was a bit different. First difference was astounding because instead of the emerald green of Slytherin robes he saw the golden honey color of Hufflepuff. Second difference was how he was a crying mess as he hid his face behind his hands. Third difference was that his hair wasn't slicked back but was casually drooping on his forehead like feathers.

"Sorry," Harry grumbled as he began to gather Malfoy's things making the boy screech in horror as he desperately grabbed for the items in Harry's hand. Not wanting to create a bigger scene Harry let Malfoy grab the stuff from his hands. With that Malfoy was gone leaving Harry more confused than ever. Finally making it to the Great Hall made Harry wish he hadn't shown up. It seemed like chaos where there was no boundaries between houses and the noise boomed throughout the hall hurting Harry's ears.

"Hey Potter going to join us for lunch or not?" Pansy Parkinson said at the Gryffindor table. Harry's face almost scrunched up in disgust but he was able to control his expression last minute.

"Sure why not?" Harry grumbled before sitting next Pansy across from Theodore Nott.

"Saw you bumped into Malfoy there Potter," Nott snickered as if laughing at a long time joke, "the expression on his face was priceless! You did it again!"

"Again?" Harry asked getting a bit annoyed. Nott was making him sound like an asshole before realizing that maybe in this place he was.

"Come on we have been tormenting the disgrace from our first year Harry," Nott answered back confused. Harry was starting not to like this situation more and more.

"Well I have had enough of that for now," Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh come on Harry you wouldn't pass up the chance to get rid of your fuck toy," Pansy rolled her eyes at Harry making the boy seize up. Fuck toy? Malfoy? Man was he horrible.

"Well I grew tired of him," Harry said before getting up to leave for class before realizing he didn't even know what he had

"We have potions first," Pansy answered the unasked question, "you're usually good at this Potter what got your boxers in a twist?"

"Yeah and it's your favorite class," Nott glared suspiciously at Harry. Today was getting worse and worse.

Sitting in Potions staring at the book long and hard trying to figure out the instructions while having Pansy and Nott tell you how odd your being was making Harry's head explode. Why couldn't life be easy? Why couldn't life just turn out simple? Did he not deserve a peace of mind?

"Will you two shut up already?" Harry growled, "Today just isn't my day so leave me the fuck alone." This outburst seemed to please his two 'friends' just enough to leave him be.

"You should add the bat blood after you stirred the potion a few times counter clockwise," a familiar voice spoke next to him making Harry head turn so fast it hurt.

"Ron?!" Harry almost screamed in astonishment making the boy in front of him blink in surprise.

"What is it Potter? And since when did I allow you address me by my first name?" Ron asked with a cool expression on his face. Harry took a good look at his friend only to find that he wasn't even wearing Gryffindor colors but was in Ravenclaw instead.

"Nothing and it was just a slip of tongue," Harry shrugged trying to sound cool as well.

"Just shove off Weasley," Nott glared at Ron.  
>"I was just trying to help but it seems I let my better judgment get the better of me today," Ron answered back, his expression unchanging before leaving to sit back at his spot next to Lavender Brown who was also in Ravenclaw.<p>

"Tosser," Nott grumbled as he went back to his potion making Harry wonder if the boy was actually disappointed Ron left.

"It seems that the spoiled Gryffindor has actually found his way to class," another familiar voice spoke up as Harry entered Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Nott and Parkinson. Seeing the person stand there with her hair in perfect place, face full of make-up and twisted in a sneer, and wearing Slytherin colors made Harry's heart break.

"Granger," Parkinson growled pulling Harry to the other side of the room to sit in the far back, "don't listen to her just because you're no good at defense doesn't give her a reason to be a bitch. I mean you are arrogant but that comes with the territory of growing up a star."

"Growing up a star?" Harry wondered aloud as the Professor walked in and surprise, surprise it was Snape but this time he was smiling. Life was getting weirder and weirder.

"Today class we will practice disarming spells and as usual I have picked your partners so please pair up once your names are called," Snape said with a large smile on his face. The smile seemed distorted to Harry in every way but he will have to get used to it.  
>"Theodore Nott and Ronald Weasley," Snape called the first two names on the list. Harry watched with intrigue as Nott shuffled to Ron's side with a small blush in place.<br>"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," Snape called the second pair and Malfoy practically jumped in place before tumbling towards Harry. His quick reflexes kicked allowing him to catch the blond before he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said over and over again making Harry quite annoyed.

"Stop apologizing Malfoy it's unbecoming of you," Harry growled only to find he made Malfoy cry instead of shutting up. Man was life getting hard for one Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2: Shove Off Potter

**A/N: since I am going to have Chapters between both Harrys so the alternate Harry's name will be Harrison. **

**I Don't Own Harry Potter **

**Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow ;) **

Chapter 2:

Shove off Potter

Harrison awoke to a shout. He cursed Theo for being loud and obnoxious but when he got up to shout at him he saw a mob of red hair and freckles staring at him in the face. What was Weasley doing in Gryffindor tower?

"Come on mate we have to get down so we could eat breakfast before Hermione lectures us about our health choices," Weasley said backing away from Harrison enough to give the boy space to get dressed and ready. Harrison wondered what kind of joke people thought they were playing as he got dressed but decided he would go along with it.

As he got dressed he realized he was a lot thinner today then he was yesterday which made him wonder what kind of spell they threw on him to lose all his weight. But after he tied his last shoe he let the haunting idea drift to the back of his mind.

"You guys are late," Granger came up to them giving them both stern looks expecting them to apologize which Harrison would never do, ever, especially to Granger.

"Sorry 'Mione," Weasley grumbled looking down making Harrison role his eyes at his pathetic attempt to appease the girl. At least they were playing the part of 'friends' quite well almost making Harrison laugh. With great reluctance Harrison followed Weasley and Granger from Gryffindor tower towards the Great Hall keeping his eyes open for his Hufflepuff. He doubted they could get Draco to be a part of this act making him all the more excited to get to the Great Hall and see a bit of normalcy.

Finally they reached the Great Hall making Harrison's mood turn sour real fast. Draco was no where to be seen and Harrison wasn't happy about it. Keeping his emotions at bay he sat down silently and began to think of a proper punishment for his little Hufflepuff before a group of noise made its way to through the hall. Harrison looked up to see a group of Slytherins entering the hall only to find a flash of platinum blonde hair in the crowd. Spotting Draco in Slytherin attire looking like he was the king of the world made Harrison angry. He was the king especially Draco's king. He wasn't about to lose Draco just because of some stupid prank the whole school was playing.

Then he saw red when as he watched Theo and Pansy walk wearing green. How could they go along with this prank! How could they betray his trust like that!

"Harry!" Granger shouted out his name as she waved a hand in front of his face in attempt to get his attention.

"What?" Harrison growled out in annoyance wanting to storm to the Slytherin table and ask what they were all playing at.

"You been staring at Malfoy again," Granger said, "I know you have it in your mind that he is up to something but Harry Voldemort would never recruit Malfoy as a Death Eater."

"She's right mate," Weasley said looking up from his undignified food shoveling.

"And what do you know about Malfoy that I don't?" Harrison spat defensively daring Weasley to challenge him.

"We know just as much as you do and that information pool is quite small and your making judgements based on dreams that you sometimes mistake for visions," Granger rose up to his challenge making him all the more angry. Who the fuck were they to tell him what he knew and what he didn't know?

"I will be right back," Harrison said as he watched Draco walk walk out of the hall with his newly found click.

* * *

><p>"Hey Draco!" Harrison called making Draco freeze in his spot. That was a reaction he expected but when his blond turned around he saw a completely different expression then what he was used too. This Draco was cold. His Draco was the only person that ever showed him true affection. To love him for who he was and not for being the Boy-Who-Lived.<p>

"What do you want _Potter_?" Draco spat his name with so much venom that it sounded a bit forced which made Harrison's heart hold a little hope.

"I was wondering if we could talk? I need help in defense-" Harrison began.

"Since when did Potty ever need help in defense it's your best subject," Pansy snickered.

"No I suck at Defense," Harrison shot back glaring at Pansy.

"Oh really now? Never thought you would admit that you sucked Potter," Draco smirked finally turning fully to face him.

"I was thinking we could meet in the usual place?" Harrison tried again ignoring the jab. It was really hard to constraint himself but in order to get to the bottom of this he had to know what was going on.

"Usual place? Drakey what is he talking about?" Pansy growled grabbing onto Draco's arm. Harrison almost lost it all together. How dare Pansy try to steal his man! How dare Draco deny that there ever was something there! How dare they all betray him in such a childish prank.

"I have no clue what he is saying Parkinson," Draco answered bored making Harrison's blood run cold.

"Come on Dray not you too," Harrison whispered wanting to cry.

"I don't know what has come over you Potter but shove off and leave me alone," Draco answered coldly turning his back on Harrison shattering all the hope Harrison had to begin with.

* * *

><p>"Harry," Granger tried to call on Harrison but he blatantly ignored her. Two could play at this game.<p>

"Come on mate don't be like this," Weasley called from behind him making him stomp all the more faster.

He knew he was throwing a fit but he didn't care. He will have his way and he will get things back to the way they were. First he had to get someone to slip up in their act and the best chance he had was with Draco.


	3. Chapter 3: The Headmaster's Office

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update but it was final hell month for me and I just finished school so I will hopefully update this and all my other stories soon. **

**Again sorry for the delay but I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so please read and review :) **

Chapter three:

The Headmaster's Office

Harry just held the crying Malfoy outside the Defense class not really knowing what to do. He had Nott and Parkinson gawked at him as he pulled the blonde out of class before Snape snapped at them. Harry knew that this was probably out of character but damn anyone if they tell him to act like some arrogant asshole. Slowly Malfoy sobs turning into deep breathes of slumber as he fell asleep on Harry's lap.

"I see you made a new friend Mr. Potter," an old familiar voice spoke to him a few minutes later making Harry look up to see Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Harry cried out happily making the old man give a look of surprise, guess Harry wasn't on good terms with him either. Who was Harry on good terms with other then Nott and Parkinson?

"Well Mr. Potter I hope you remember why I'm here?" He asked curiously keeping his gaze on Harry as if daring him to say anything but yes.

"You are going to have to enlighten me then because I have no recollection," where did that come from?

"About your little prank on poor first year Slytherins last week," the Professor smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh," Harry said looking down, "that." Fuck.

"Shall I expect you in my office in a few minutes?" Dumbledore asked but instead of waiting for an answer he apperated away making Harry just blink in the spot for some time. He looked down at Malfoy and the only thought that he could think of was how he missed the flying insult the two shared. With a heavy sigh Harry picking Malfoy up bridal style not really having the heart to wake the sleeping boy. He began his journey to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Harry was expecting to see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sitting at the Headmaster's desk but what he saw took him so much by surprise he almost dropped Malfoy right then and there. There sat his parents. They were alive. They looked at him as if he was the bane of their existence but it still made his heart throb to see his parents sitting there. The two faces next to them were unrecognizable but due to similar facial features he realized that they were probably his sibling, older to be more specific. The whole situation just made fall to the ground and begin to cry.<p>

"Your crying act is not going to get you out of this one little bro," a girl to Harry's dad's left spoke up after popping her gum in boredom.

"Come on Harrison you're not fooling anyone," his mother spoke up making Harry just break down harder.

"Son," his father spoke up commanding Harry's attention making the sobbing boy look up, "why are you crying? I mean at first I thought it was an act but you were never able to fake cry so hard…the last time you cried was when your brother, Cy, tore up your teddy bear when you were five."

"You don't understand…I…I'm not Harrison," Harry spluttered.

"What do you mean who are you this time? Let me guess the president of United States," the girl with bubblegum said her tone filled with sarcasm.

"Dorea," Lily spoke the girl's name with a firm sternness making the girl, Dorea, shrug back uncaring.

"Then who are you?" The Headmaster spoke up finally.

"My name is Harry James Potter, I probably ended up here by some kind of spell," Harry tried to explain.

"Parallel universe? Good one Harrison," Dorea laughed leaning back in her seat not believing a word he said.

"I'm willing to take Veritaserum if you want me too," Harry said looking into everyone's eyes before looking at a slowly waking Malfoy.

"Potter?" Malfoy woke up looking all groggily making Harry suddenly laugh.

"I think he finally snapped dad," Cy commented watching Harry laugh.

* * *

><p>James Potter didn't know what to make of the situation as everyone in the room, including the portraits of the old Headmasters, watch as his youngest son laughed maniacally before coming to a complete stop staring at the ceiling. He always felt his son's sanity level was a bit off ever since the happening fifteen years ago. His head began to pound as it went into overdrive into trying to figure out the situation at hand.<p>

"Harrison," his wife spoke up walking slowly to their son cautiously not wanting to disturb him too much. The boy didn't answer he just closed his eyes as if wishing he was anywhere but here, "Harry."

"Hmm?" the boy finally snapped back to reality as he turned to look at Lily with eyes filled with so much sadness that it was hard not to believe that maybe, just maybe, he was actually speaking the truth this time.

"Are you okay?" Lily continued to coax and I can hear Cygnus huff in annoyance still not buying the act.

"I'm fine," Harry just snapped suddenly before sighing and getting up from his spot, helping the Malfoy kid to his feet as well, "I'm sorry for the confusion I don't think I have been sleeping enough these days. I was wondering if you can just sentence me to a whole year of detentions and let me go back to my dorm for a long needed nap I would be grateful."

"Mr. Potter this matter has exceeded just the measures of detention," the Headmaster spoke up.

"Really? I know for a fact that I know people who have pranked for a lot longer through these halls and only get off with a slap on the wrist, but since I am Harrison Fucking Potter I am suddenly a different case and have to be punished more severely. Please enlighten me, Professor, though I do use that term quite lightly, how this is not just another way for you to control me more?"

"Mr. Potter!" the Headmaster raised his voice in outrage as he watched Harrison just turn and leave. James just stayed quiet as his wife began to try to go after her youngest only to be stopped Dorea. He was watching Dumbledore and for years he felt the fool trying hard to control Harrison but failing. Secretly, though, James was glad the old coot had no reins on his son but it still worried him what lengths he will go to just to try.

* * *

><p>Harry had no clue where those words came from but something told him they came from within him. He had not realized how much he disliked Albus Dumbledore until he came face to face with a version of the man who was supposed to be his mentor be nothing but a man who was trying to control him to do his bidding and that didn't settle with Harry at all.<p>

"Harrison," a voice behind him called to him but he tried to ignore it before a hand came from behind, grabbing his shoulder, and pulling him back around to come face to face with Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy," Harry growled almost feeling bad when he saw a flash of anger and hurt pass through those stormy grey eyes but he wanted a fight. He wanted the insult battle that always helped him rejuvenate.

"You never call me that in private," Malfoy said.

"Well for now I do so what do you want?" Harry glared at the Hufflepuff as he tried to stay angry but it was quickly fleeting.

"I know what you're going through. The relationship between you and your family has always been stained by the fact that you forced into the lime light when your parents wanted to keep you hidden. You fell for the glories of stardom and your family wanted nothing but for you to be normal but you weren't so you came to be so angry at them that you can't see past that at the fact they just wanted normalcy for you instead of having to carry such a burden on your shoulders," Malfoy spoke with just confidence that he wondered where the Malfoy from earlier was.

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" Harry just teased as he sat on the ground leaning his head against the wall looking out the window to a cloudy sky.

"Nothing I just…don't like seeing you so angry," Malfoy whispered and Harry just waved his hand indicating for the blonde to sit next to him.

"It wasn't them I was angry at…this time," Harry spoke after they sat there together in silence, "it was at the man who calls himself the headmaster of this school."


End file.
